Curriculum Vitae
by Yamamori.Fuyuki
Summary: A vida e obra de Remus Lupin em sua mais ousada experiência. /Slash/ /SiRem, RegRem, SevReg, entre outros viadeenhos./


**Disclaimer: Esses bandigaydacu que eu chamo de personagens são todos da JK Rowling. Ou seja, ela come eles quando quiser e eu só finjo, coitada de mim. Então é óbvio que eu não tenho direito a sequer um centavo, beigos.**

* * *

**Prólogo**.

Como criar uma confusão por esquecer os óculos.

-

Remus John Lupin acordou uma hora mais cedo do que o necessário naquele dia. Estava com o estômago virado no avesso de tanto nervosismo, e teve de esperar acordado para poder ir tomar café, porque não conseguiria mais dormir.

Era aquele dia ou nunca.

Teve de vestir-se três vezes para poder acertar o lado certo do uniforme, e re-abotoar a camisa umas cinco para acertar cada botão em sua casa. E pra coroar não conseguia dar um nó naquela ridícula gravata! Mas havia um motivo para todo aquele nervosismo. E que motivo.

Era a decisão de seu futuro.

Naquele dia, iria se declarar para ele. Sirius Black.

Sirius Black é o que as pessoas costumam chamar de popular, e muito. Arrogante, meio doido, charmoso, o Don Juan da escola de Hogwarts. Apesar da popularidade e alto grau de arrogância e inconseqüência, era quem havia chamado a atenção de Remus e impiedosamente, roubado seu coração com direito a assaltar a geladeira e tudo.

O pobre coitado do garoto tivera que lutar com seu bom-senso para chegar à conclusão de que deveria se declarar. Claro, Sirius Black era um cara tão competido entre os membros do colégio que qualquer garota que quisesse sair com ele deveria seguir dicas de um especialista pra saber como se comportar e de um nutricionista para adquirir o famoso corpo "ampulheta", que todos sabiam ser o favorito de Black. As meninas que não faziam isso – nenhuma menina fazia isso, pelo menos no começo – duravam uma semana nas mãos do Casanova, se muito, para depois serem rejeitadas sem a mínima piedade de seus corações adolescentes arrebentados.

E havia mais um empecilho para impedir o nosso mais que amável protagonista de se declarar: as garotas favoritas de Sirius Black eram sempre poderosas, seguras de si, sem medo de atravessarem o sinal (entenderam, né?) e, ainda por cima, altas e cheia de curvas. Remus Lupin era um garoto tímido, meio recluso e típico nerd da sala, media 166 cm de altura (que é abaixo da média, com o perdão do julgamento) e era uma criatura magricela, obviamente sem nenhum tipo de protuberância feminina despontando aqui e ali, já que era um homem. Mas como dizem por aí, quem não arrisca não petisca, e, num gesto ousado, Lupin havia se decidido. Era aquele dia ou nunca. Ia petiscar u perder a língua tentando.

Acertando os óculos, que estavam escorregando pelo nariz, Remus conferiu a aparência e viu como estava nervoso. O uniforme estava com uma aparência meio retorcida por ele ter ajeitado-o tantas vezes; a gravata vermelha e amarelo-ouro era a mais sofrida pelas tentativas frustradas de dar um nó certo naquela coisa, e seu cabelo ocre estava ligeiramente bagunçado pelo fato de Remus tê-lo penteado de maneira desconcentrada. Dando um suspiro profundo para se acalmar, ele ajeitou tudo que estava errado na sua aparência e desceu as escadas, meia hora antes de seus companheiros de quarto acordarem.

Andando pela Ala Grifinória com passos leves, atravessou a Sala dos Troféus (também conhecida por "Sala do Orgulho Rubro-Dourado", já que vermelho e dourado eram as cores da Ala) e identificando cada um dos troféus; condecorações, taças de torneios, taças de quadribol, entre outras menos importantes. Ali, no rabo do corredor, estava um pedestal vazio, mas que por si só já era imponente. Era o Pedestal da Ala, e era onde a Taça das Alas ficaria se eles a tivessem ganhado ano passado.

Descendo as escadas de maneira cuidadosa para que seu nervosismo não o levasse a tropeçar, Remus chegou ao salão de refeições ainda ajeitando o par de óculos que compulsivamente escorregava pela ponte de seu nariz. Raios, por que tinha de ser óculos tão grandes?? Claro, a resposta era porque não era qualquer óculos que comportavam treze graus em uma armação compacta, mas ele não estava afim de pensar muito sobre o assunto.

– Remus! Bom dia! – cumprimentou uma voz feminina às costas do garoto. Ele se virou, mais uma vez empurrando os óculos pela ponte do nariz.

– Bom dia, Lily. – ele falou sorrindo enquanto uma menina estupidamente ruiva se aproximava com dezenas e dezenas de livros embaixo dos braços. – Já na biblioteca tão cedo?

– Você parece cansado, Remus. – foi a primeira observação dela quando se aproximou. Maldita seja a inteligência de Lily Evans. – E, quanto mais cedo se começa a ler, melhor. Ler me desperta um pouco.

– A maioria das pessoas tem sono quando lê. – constatou Remus sorrindo, enquanto recomeçava a andar em direção ao refeitório, agora com Lily ao seu lado. Ela estalou a língua e ajeitou a lateral dos óculos, um vício próprio.

– A maioria das pessoas só leu, no máximo, "Bambi versão condensada" como livro mais grosso.

– Mas, ei, Bambi é uma história muito profunda! – protestou Remus, de novo levando a mão à armação dos óculos. – Odeio aquele desenho, é muito deprimente.

– Mais deprimente que Dumbo, impossível. – retrucou Lily, fazendo uma careta. – Se bem que Mogli é ligeiramente deprimente também.

– Mogli é um dos meus desenhos favoritos da Disney, confere?

– Jura? Eu pensava que era Bambi.

– Ha ha, senhorita Evans. Pensa que eu não sei que o seu preferido é Branca de Neve?

– Remmie, querida, como descobriu?

– Eu sei de tudo! Eu sei o que você fez no verão passado!!

– Você vive do meu lado, lesado.

– Os meios não importam, o que importa é que eu sei!

Lily deu uma risada alta e sonora, o que fez Remus rir também. Logo já haviam chegado ao refeitório.

– Mas sim, Remus, você parecia meio ansioso quando te encontrei.

Remus congelou por boas frações de segundo. Lily Evans ataca novamente. E ele já havia até esquecido a ansiedade! Por pouco tempo.

– Ah, não era nada. Tive um sonho esquisitão.

– Tipo pixies rodeando um Dumbledore travestido de enfermeira que declarava seu amor por você?

Remus não pôde conter a gargalhada alta. Boa parte dos alunos no refeitório o encarou, mas havia poucas pessoas ali.

– A imaginação exótica de Lily Evans faz nova vítima. – ele declarou dramaticamente, pegando seu café da manhã e secando os olhos marejados.

– Mas agora até eu fiquei em dúvida; quem estava se declarando, os pixies ou Dumbledore?

– Na verdade era Slughorn vestido de dançarina de can-can.

– Oh, esqueci desse detalhe!! – lamentou-se Lily entre as risadas.

Eles se sentaram para comer numa mesa um pouco afastada, na área grifinória do refeitório, intercalando garfadas com comentários sem noção sobre o suposto sonho de Remus, que cada vez ganhava um absurdo no diâmetro. Mais uma vez, Remus havia se esquecido do nervosismo avassalador.

– Mas Remus, o terno do Canino pelo menos estava limpo! Você poderia... – Lily estancou repentinamente o comentário, olhando para a porta. – Aaaah, não, de novo aquele cara! Remus, finja que eu não estou aqui, ok? – e escorregou para debaixo da mesa.

Confuso, Remus olhou para a porta do refeitório para ver de quem ela se escondia, porém, quando o fez, desejou ter ficado na sua. Ou ter adivinhado, obviamente.

Parados na porta, estavam três garotos. O que vinha mais a frente, tendo que olhar por cima do ombro pra conversar com os colegas, era Peter Pettigrew. Garoto meio gordinho, tímido, falava pelos cotovelos, e era geralmente alvo de piadas de alguns sonserinos, mas ele não parecia realmente se importar.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos numa vã tentativa de arrumá-los, estava a razão da fuga de Lily: James Potter. Arrogante, teimoso, com um bravo talento para armar escândalos, não parava de declarar seu incondicional e infinito amor a Lily Evans desde antes do que a memória de Remus poderia voltar.

Você, leitor, já adivinhou quem era o terceiro garoto. Não adianta tentar me esconder seu sorrisinho esperto. Só não me peça biscoitinho.

Sim, exato, o terceiro indivíduo era Sirius Black. Remus avermelhou-se quase de imediato, engoliu em seco e virou a cara para seu sanduíche, que parecia estar com um aspecto di-vi-no. Uy.

– Bom dia, Remus, flor do meu jardim! – cumprimentou James, se adiantando à mesa do garoto.

– Bom dia, James. – ele cumprimentou sorrindo, ajeitando os óculos mais uma vez. – Vejo que acordou de bom humor.

– Melhor impossível, meu caro. Melhor impossível! – ele declarou dramático. – Teria você visto a razão da minha vida andando por aí em sua beleza esplendorosa?

– Como eu tenho certeza que se trata da Lily, posso te garantir que não a vi. – ele falou resoluto, introduzindo o canudinho em seu adequado lugar na caixinha do suco.

– Não está mentindo para mim, Remus? – ele perguntou, mirando fundo nos olhos do garoto. Remus negou com a cabeça, convincentemente.

– Ótimo. Então, se não se importa, gostaria que não revelasse meu esconderijo a ela quando ela chegar. – pediu James, fazendo menção de ir para debaixo da mesa.

– Ei, James! – tentou avisar Remus, tarde demais. Quando viu a ruiva encolhida debaixo da mesa, os olhos chocolate de James adquiriram um brilho espetacular.

– Meu lírio! Não sabe como estou feliz com essa fortuita coincidência! – ele olhou de novo para Remus, talvez meio ofendido. – Você estava mentindo, Remus?

Remus deu de ombros.

– Porque EU pedi, ok? E ele é meu amigo, sabe o que é bom para mim. – bufou uma azeda Lily, saindo de debaixo da mesa e reassumindo sua cadeira. Remus reparou que ela estava comendo embaixo da mesa, com a bandeja no colo. Posição um tanto desconfortável para comer, diria eu.

– Mas Lily, minha Lily! – James já ia recomeçar o falatório quando Lily o interrompeu com um gesto.

– Primeiramente, me chamar de Srta. Evans é formal demais. Evans está ótimo. Lily já é íntimo demais, e _minha Lily_ é absolutamente inaceitável. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

– Não me incomodaria de ver um desenho feito por tão belas mãos.

– Você é lesado, Potter, ou só finge para me irritar?

– Minha Lily, temo que esteja cometendo uma calúnia. Eu sou muito inteligente, já que sei discernir uma bela figura de um monte de garotas sem sal, como fiz com você. – ele se virou para Remus. – Não sou inteligente, Remus? Pode ser sincero.

– Bem...

– Lupin é gentil demais para te revelar a dura verdade, James. – Sirius interrompeu com uma risada.

– Temo que tenha de concordar com o Black, Potter. Agora com licença que eu e Remus estamos indo à biblioteca. – Catando os livros em velocidade recorde, Lily desviou do trio de meninos e arrastou Remus junto a ela quase que pelos cabelos.

– Tchau, doce Lily! Nos veremos em breve! E até mais, Remus. – Potter ainda se dignou a dar um tchauzinho antes de sumir do campo de visão.

~x~x~x~x~

Apesar de ter sido uma mera estratégia para escapulir do stalker James Potter, Lily havia levado a sério a ida à biblioteca e agora estava lá, perdida por entre as prateleiras. Remus, enquanto isso, bolava um plano de ação, o óculos a toda hora escorregando por causa no nervosismo. Parece não fazer sentido, mas era o que acontecia, então pronto.

A verdade é que Remus estava só respirando fundo e preparando-se para o dash que se seguiria. Sabia onde Sirius estava. Sabia o que queria dizer. Não se importava se James ouvisse; não se importava se _qualquer um_ o ouvisse. Não era a hora de ser tímido, mas sim de respirar fundo e correr.

E assim foi feito.

Correu, correu, correu, e quando virou a primeira esquina em direção ao refeitório, trombou em alguém e foi à lona luxuosamente.

Pam.

Estatelou-se no chão, os óculos a meia alguns braços de distância, as costas latejando e o cabelo meio espalhado. Tateando pelos óculos, havia esquecido que havia o outro lado da colisão, que perguntou:

– Você está bem, Lupin?

Remus estancou.

Aquela voz. Aquela voz máscula, jovial, naquele tom vivo...

Virou-se para encarar o outro. Sem os óculos, tudo que podia ver era o cabelo preto, quase piche, e a forma masculina da pessoa.

_Sirius_.

– S... Black... digo... hã... – Ele arriscou.

– Você se machucou? – aquela voz quente o interrompeu, pondo-o de pé. Remus não pôde evitar o rubor que subiu à sua face.

– É... B-Black... – Remus cortou a própria frase. Sacudiu a cabeça, respirou fundo e disse, com a voz firme:

– Black, tem algo que eu quero te dizer.

Remus não conseguiu ver a expressão do garoto à sua frente. Diabos, ele não via nada sem os óculos, os malditos óculos! Mas não ia deixar aquela coisa feia atrapalhar seu grande momento.

Seria agora. Nada de dar pra trás.

– Black, sei que deve ser estranho, sei que você não gosta de mim, porque, cara, eu sou só um nerd meio besta que é amigo da menina que o seu amigo gosta, mas enfim, eu sempre admirei sua figura, não me leve a mal, mas eu te olho de longe desde sempre e, eu decidi, mesmo que você me rejeite, e eu sei que vai, porque eu não sou nenhuma mulher bonita e você definitivamente não gosta de garotos, muito menos nerds como eu, mas enfim, voltando, mesmo que você me rejeite, eu não posso mais prender isso e eu tenho que te dizer, eu... – ele respirou. – E-eu... eu... EU TE AMO, SIRIUS BLACK.

Silêncio.

E mais silêncio.

E mais silêncio ainda.

Uma pessoa veio de trás, cutucando Remus suavemente. Virando se assustado, Remus obviamente não viu quem era, mas viu que o ser estendia algo. Pegou o objeto que lhe era oferecido e percebeu que era seu óculos.

Ajeitou o incômodo apetrecho diante dos olhos e voltou-se para Sirius, esperando a resposta nervosamente.

Mas não era Sirius que se encontrava à sua frente.

Sim, a pessoa tinha cabelo preto-piche. Sim, ela tinha a forma masculina. E estava dando um sorriso esperto, característico do menino Black.

Sim, ele se chamava Black.

_Regulus_ Black.

– Ligou para o número errado, Lupin. – um pouco cruel, a voz de Regulus soou. Era mesmo idêntica ao irmão. – E me desculpe se eu e Severus ouvimos alguma coisa que não nos dizia respeito.

_Oh não_. Remus virou-se para trás e encontrou o que temia: Severus Snape, sério como sempre, com a sobrancelha um pouco levantada de surpresa.

– Oh, droga. – Remus praguejou com o rosto vermelho-fogo.

– Não fique nervoso, Lupin. Não tem nada de errado no que você disse. – o garoto falou, aproximando-se.

"Oh, tem sim", pensou Remus. O fato de ter confundido os irmãos era errado. O fato de ter declarado-se para Regulus era errado. O fato de terem sido dois sonserinos que ouviram era muito, muito errado. Sonserinos detestam grifinórios, com a recíproca verdadeira. Remus não odiava sonserinos, mas tinha a certeza de que eles odiavam-no.

– Olhe, Black, me desculpe, mesmo. – Quase chorando, Remus se desculpou. – Por favor, não faça nada comigo. Eu não tinha nenhuma má intenção. Eu só...

– Não já te disse que você não fez nada errado? Caramba, você é meio dramático, não? – apesar da frase meio irritada, o tom de Regulus era deleitoso. – Não se preocupe, Lupin. Eu e Severus podemos te ajudar a capturar o coração do Don Juan da escola de Hogwarts.

...

Hã?

– Já está me metendo no meio das suas coisas de novo, Regulus? – Snape grunhiu insatisfeito, indo para o lado do garoto.

– Ora, Severus, tenha um pouco de coração. – Regulus rebateu de uma maneira muito Black de ser. – O menino está se arriscando ao tentar se declarar assim pra o Sirius! Não acha isso romântico e, ao mesmo tempo, ousado?

– Extremamente grifinório. Me dá ascos.

– Não seja tão rabugento. E você sabe que, se o meu irmão tiver uma pessoa certinha e graciosa como o Lupin aqui, ele vai parar de te encher!

Lupin olhou para Regulus meio incrédulo, com o rosto levemente rubro. Com um muxoxo, Snape simplesmente se calou.

– Quem cala consente. – Regulus afirmou, birrento.

– Vocês... vocês vão me ajudar a... conquistar o Sirius? É isso?

Remus só pode engolir em seco quando o sorriso Black de Regulus se manifestou.

– Pode crer, Remus Lupin. – o sorriso alargou-se, mostrando os dentes. – Meu irmão será completamente seu ou não me chamo Regulus Black!

* * *

**Qtalz? É bom mandar reviews, ou sangue vai rolar. #Sig Sauer na mão#**


End file.
